Machine learning is the science of inducing computing systems to act without being explicitly programmed. Classical machine learning includes various clustering and classification techniques, including K-means clustering, linear and logistic regressions, stochastic gradient decent, association rule learning, and the like. Deep learning is a newer frontier in machine learning. Deep learning is a class of machine learning algorithms that uses multiple layers of nonlinear processing units for feature extraction and transformation. Deep learning algorithms can be unsupervised (e.g., pattern analysis) or supervised (e.g., classification). The deep learning algorithm can be implemented using layers of an artificial neural network (ANN) (referred to herein as a “neural network”).
In general, a neural network is a collection of nodes (i.e., the “neurons”) that are connected in a graph. A node in a neural network computes a sum of weighted inputs and adds an optional bias to the sum. The output of the node is a function of the final sum (referred to as an “activation function”). Example activation functions include the sigmoid function, the hyperbolic tangent (tan h) function, the Rectified Linear Unit (ReLU) function, and the identity function. Neural network models are often organized into layers of nodes, which define a specific topology, and corresponding weights and biases. The weights and biases are referred to as network parameters.
In general, a neural network includes an input layer and an output layer and can optionally include one or more hidden layers between the input and output layers. A neural network used in deep learning applications typically includes many hidden layers, which gives rise to the term deep neural network (DNN). The layers of a neural network can be densely connected (e.g., each node in a layer is fully connected to all nodes in a previous layer) or sparsely connected (e.g., each node in a layer is connected to only a portion of the nodes in a previous layer). A convolutional neural network (CNN) is a type of DNN that includes one or more sparsely connected layers, referred to as convolutional layers. A CNN is well-suited for processing image or video data. Other types of DNNs include recurrent neural network (RNNs), which are well-suited for processing speech and text data.
Convolution operations can be performed using a number of techniques, which are typically limited by the ability to use a large number of digital signal processors (DSPs), the requirement of on-chip buffers, and/or the data access patterns. One example convolution technique creates a shift register of samples that are fed into a DSP array. This technique is limited in terms of not being able to use striding or dilated convolutions in which the convolution window skips columns and rows in the input image. This is due to a conflict between use of the shift registers to cycle through samples in sequence and the stride or dilation that skips or jumps samples in the input image. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved architecture to compute parallel generalized convolutions.